universe_of_smash_lawl_bros_rpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Liu Kang
In No More Anarchy ??? Story Appear in *Enforcer Arc *Mana Arc *Reckoning Arc *Deception Arc *Juggernaut Arc *Endgame Arc Friends and Enemies Family Member *Great Kung Lao (ancestor) *Chan Kang (brother) *Kung Lao (cousin) *Ender Reaper (adoptive father) *Scarlet Night (adoptive mother) **Bruce Greyson **Albatross **Tyson Spencer *Kitana (wife) **Jerrod the 2nd (son) *THC Victory Counterpart Friends *Bo' Ri Cho (teacher) *Johnny Cage *Sonya Blade *Nightwolf *Smoke *Sub-Zero *Comet Calaway *Shad Irvin *Steve Smith *Stockny Gat *Killer Bug *Mileena Enemies *Shao Kahn *Kotal Kahn *Shang Tsung *Lao Tsung *Jason Voorhees *Geras *Cetrion *Kronika Calamity Trigger *Debuts: Calamity Trigger 5 (DLC, Ruby), Calamity Trigger 7 (Debut), Calamity Trigger 8, Calamity Trigger 12 (DLC), Calamity Trigger 13 (Ideal), Calamity Trigger 14 *Styles: Normal / Demon *Ultimate Form: For the Shaolin / Elder God Level *Chain Attack: Flying Dragon Kick / Bicycle Kick *Heart Heat Attack: Chin-Up / Burn Out *Grand Heat Attack: Fist of Flames / Dragon’s Roar *Enraged Taunt - Dancing Monk *Disgusted Taunt - Shadow Dragon *Black Execution - Belly of the Beast *Soul Exchange - Grand Power of the Dragon (Good Influences) / Vengeful Soul (Bad Influence) *Heat Driver - N/A *Timeline Alter - Past / THC Fallout / THC Victory Quotes Selection *Liu Kang: Show me what you can do! *Liu Kang: Your defeat is certain! Intro Dialogue Normal (Past) Vs. Self (Fallout) *Liu Kang: Something tells me you're not White Lotus. *Liu Kang: I am the Lord of Death. *Liu Kang: I have a reputation to uphold! Vs. Self (Victory) *Liu Kang: Why come to this timeline? *Liu Kang: My Kitana gone. Yours still lives. *Liu Kang: I pity you, but you should leave. Vs. Raiden (Past) *Liu Kang: Are we the Deadly Alliance? *Raiden: That is Kronikas deception. *Liu Kang: Or a recipe for Armageddon. Vs. Raiden (Victory) *Liu Kang: You sided with an terrorist group? *Raiden: This coming from someone who sided with Shang Tsung’s Son... *Liu Kang: Wait...Shang Tsung have an Son!?! Vs. Blizzard *Liu Kang: Taking you down will be easy. *Sub-Zero: Whao, Why would you say that? *Liu Kang: All I need is a pail of water. Vs. Kitana (Past) *Liu Kang: Nothing will come between us. *Kitana: Is that a proposal, Liu Kang? *Liu Kang: A solemn vow. Vs. Mileena (Victory) *Liu Kang: Why do I get the feeling we meet in an high school? *Mileena: Someone involved with Babality? *Liu Kang: Worked for me, I guess! Vs. Jade *Liu Kang: How can I prove myself to Kitana? *Jade: By being strong enough to defend her. *Liu Kang: Havent I proven this already? Vs. Starboy (Victory) 1 *Liu Kang: I can’t agree you torturing souls any longer! *Starboy: This coming from an bland uninteresting man unlike my Dimension. *Liu Kang: That thought deserves an Cartwheel Uppercut...under spikes! Vs. Starboy (Victory) 2 *Liu Kang: Don’t even ruined my quest with Kitana... *Starboy: Oh please, my Bastard grandson And Amy did far worse, mmmmmm!!! *Liu Kang: Avoiding your cause...like an coward. Vs. Starboy (Fallout) *Liu Kang: I expect we'll see more of each other. *Steven: If Jade can have her way. *Liu Kang: Isn't it best for her? Vs. Frost *Liu Kang: All people are equal, Frost. *Frost: Is that so, 'Chosen One'? *Liu Kang: Actions, not titles, define us. Vs. Geras *Liu Kang: Why is Kronika after me? *Geras: She wants to save you, Liu Kang. *Liu Kang: By attacking the Shaolin!? Vs. Noob Saibot *Liu Kang: I'm not your leader, Bi Han. *Noob Saibot: You will govern the Netherrealm. *Liu Kang: By my ancestors, I will not. Vs. Smoke *Liu Kang: Fires drive shadows away. *Smoke: Until those fires dust into smoke! *Liu Kang: My burning is an eternal flame. Category:Hero Category:Former Villain Category:Male Category:Human Category:Former Demon Category:Fighter Category:Omega Brotherhood Category:Revived Category:Cannon Character Category:Characters Category:Calamity Trigger Category:God Category:Former Revenant